It Only Takes One Look
by vmartin0105
Summary: As Bella races to save Edward, she is unaware that her life is about to change. Her arrival in Italy sets off a series of events that will be a shock to everyone. How will this effect the Volturi, the Cullens, and the wolves? I hope you enjoy this adventure.
1. chapter 1

To start off, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy this. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story begins around the end of New Moon. Sorry this chapter is a summery, but I feel it was a necessary evil.

Chapter 1

As Bella ran through the crowded streets, all that circled through her mind were two distinct things. One, that Jake and the pack are going to be so angry with her and second, was what the hell was Edward thinking. As she rounded the corner into the main plaza she could see Edward in the shadows of a doorway directly across from her. Of course it could not be easy to get to him, no of course not, nothing was ever easy for her. A mob of cheering and celebrating people in the brightest red and the largest most ornate water fountain she had ever seen stood between them. She took a deep breath and ran as hard and as fast as her legs would carry her, just praying her clumsiness would not get the better of her, and pushed her way through the crowd. As she got to the water fountain the bell tower began to chime the midday hour and she began panic, Alice said he would step out into the sun at noon. She splashed through the fountain and watched as Edward dropped his shirt from his shoulders and began to step forward. She jumped from the fountain and keeping her eyes on his figure entering the sun threw herself into his arms.

"Edward, you need to get out of the sun!" she yelled at him. "I am not dead, you need to step back into the shadows, you do not have to do this." she pleaded with him.

"Is this heaven?" Edward asked. "How did I get to heaven?" he said confused.

"Open your eyes Edward, look at me, I am alive!" Bella pleaded with him. "Please listen to me, step back!" she yelled at him.

"What?" Edward opened his eyes and his face went from delight to complete horror as he quickly stepped back into the shadows of the doorway, with Bella still in his arms. "Yo-you are here, you are alive? How are you here?" Edward floundered for words as he kept stroking her face and hair.

"Well now Felix I believe we have disrupted a touching moment. What do you think?" said a young medium height handsome vampire with light blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"I believe we have Demitri, so sorry to break up this touching reunion but Master Aro wishes to see you Edward and please bring this beautiful human with you." said a tall very muscular vampire with brown hair and deep darkening red eyes, who must be Felix.

Edward began to growl, "I have no more business with Aro or the Kings any longer guys, I am just going to leave with Isabella and let her enjoy this festival." he said while pushing Bella toward the door and away from Felix and Demetri.

Felix smirked at Edward and winked at a very scared and confused Bella. "Now Edward you know very well if Master Aro wishes to see you he will whether you come willingly or not. I would be more than willing to help escort this beautiful, mouth watering human for you." Felix said smoothly stepping a few steps toward the couple.

All of a sudden Alice barged in through the door Edward and Bella were by, almost hitting Bella. "Now boys let's not make a scene shall we?" she said cheerfully.

"ENOUGH!" a young bell like voice rang out echoing through the corridor. "I was sent to see what was taking so long. No more banter, let's go, now!" she stated. The almost child like blonde vampire turned on her heels and began to walk down the hallway. "Yes Jane." the 4 other vampires said in unison and they began following her.

Edward turned and said quietly to Bella, though they knew everyone would be able to hear, "It's okay love, everything is going to be alright." He placed his hand on her lower back as they walked toward the elevator.

The journey to the throne room was long and confusing, Bella couldn't understand how anyone could navigate and remember it. They walked swiftly by a human secretary named Gianna on their way to the double doors of the room. Jane didn't even slow down as she walked up to the doors, she pushed them easily open and walked right in. They had to be heavy solid wood, my god they swung open like they were leaves in the way of a breeze. Bella couldn't focus on anything her eyes were taking in everything, all the vampires around the rooms, the 3 thrones in the middle of the room occupied by 3 intimidating vampires, the way Edward slowed down and tensed, Alice reaching out and squeezing her hand, the long black haired vampire with the creepy smile standing from the middle throne and moving toward them, at this she froze. She heard a sweet deep voice say, "You go out to get one vampire, sister, and you return with two and a half." and Jane let out a small bell like laugh as she stood beside the light brown haired vampire with the sweet voice. Although Bella wanted to look over at him she was to focused now on the black haired vampire coming to stand before Edward.

"Oh what wonderful news Edward, it seems young Isabella is alive after all." Aro said reaching for Edwards hand. Bella frowned at the interaction and Edward said to her softly, "Aro can read everything in your mind just by touching you."

"Yes, young Bella, much like Edwards power but I need to be touching you. Do you mind?" he held out his hand toward her. "I have to admit I am very intrigued to see if my power works on you, where Edward can not read your thoughts." Bella tentatively placed her hand in Aro's hand and he smiled widely and placed his other hand over hers. The smile slid from his face as he looked up into her face, "Silent, very interesting. I am curious to see if you can block all powers?" This is where shit hit the fan and Bella's life changed drastically forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I ddo not own Twilight or any of the characters within unfortunately, but the story is mine. I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Bella watched with horror as Edward crouched, growling, in front of her. Then all of sudden his body was contorted in a strange position as he began screaming out in pain. Bella did not understand what was happening and she started to yell, "Stop! Please please stop!" She felt strong cold but gentle hands holding her back as she saw Jane standing there with a smile on her face focusing on Edward. She looked back at Aro, "Please stop this!" she pleaded with him. Alice was of no help she had slipped into a vision.

Aro glanced at Jane, "Jane, that's enough." he said softly, but firmly.

Jane lost focus glancing at Aro, "Yes, Master." she said sweetly as Edward fell to the floor.

Aro glanced back at Bella who was looking at Edward with a sad concerned expression. "Jane dear, how about we try Bella now." he almost sweetly at the angelic vampire of pain.

Alice began to say no and step forward having come out of her vision. A look of terror and sadness on her face as she was grabbed and held back by Demitri. Felix had gone and picked Edward up off the floor and held him, although Edward was putting up a good fight.

Bella braced herself and felt the vampire holding her tense up as well. Jane focused her eyes on Bella a with a sweet sadistic smile said, "Pain." Bella waited but there was nothing, confused she glanced at Aro who now had a shocked but happy expression. Next she glanced at the vampire holding her and was surprised to see it was the brother of Jane. She looked up into his beautiful face and his bright red eyes and was unable to look away. There was a strange feeling washing over her and she felt safe in his arms.

Three things happened around a frozen Alex and Bella. Jane's face screwed up in anger and growling she stomped her foot. She was livid her powers did not work on this week human. Alice began sobbing in Demitri's arms "No, no, no, not Bella." she kept saying while Edward stopped struggling looking at his sites confused. It do not take him long before he was growling and trying to break out of Felix's grasp. Last a very bored and uninterested March grasped out in shock and quickly made his way to Aro touching his hand. Caius looked around the room confused on the edge of his seat.

Bella smiled at the vampire holding her and smiled back, "What's your name?" she asked him softly.

"My name is Alec, and it is a pleasure to meet you my beautiful Bella." Alec said completely captured by this small human. This confused him, but it just feel right holding her in his arms. She was so beautiful for a human and he liked her spark of strength and compassion she had to be here to stop her stupid pathetic vampire boyfriend Edward from getting himself killed. The thought of Edward being her boyfriend made him feel angry a bit jealous. What the hell was that about, something was happening. Alec pulled Bella into his arms in an embrace instead of trying to hold her as a prisoner,th I felt better. Bella let out a quiet sigh, but she was still conflicted over what was happening in the room. Bella turned in Alec's arms, but left herself still lean into him, when she heard a large crash. Edward had started a fight with Felix, he must have broken out of his grip when she wasn't looking. Bella watched with a strange sense of detached worry. She didn't want anything to happen to him, but she didn't feel the need to run in there and stop them. She frowned as she thought about her change in feelings. All of a sudden Felix had Edward in an awkward position by the thrones and she screamed out when she realized what was about to happen. "Don't kill him!" she screamed out from Alec's arms, "Kill me, not him, I am the problem." She felt Alec tighten his hold on her and then he pushed her behind him in a protective way.

"Now Isabella dear, why would you be willing to die in his place?" Aro asked with an excited sense of curiosity.

Bella paused for a second to gather her thoughts for a moment. Looking into Aro's eyes she answered honestly, "It is not that I am willing to die for him. I believe though that he shouldn't be killed because of me. This is all my fault so if anyone should be killed it should be me. Let my sister Alice and Edward go and punish me." she said blushing and uncomfortable but faced the King speaking strongly.

If at all possible Aro's smile got bigger. "Now my dear that sounds like a great idea." he said rubbing his hands together in front of him excitedly.

"Aro what are you doing?" Caius asked a bit upset. "You are just going to let them go without any kind of punishment?" he asked standing up in front of his throne.

"Not entirely Brother, I am thinking it might be time to have the Cullen Clan come visit us here." Aro said turning back toward Alice and Edward. "Please let Carlisle know he is overdue for a visit." he said to them.

"I am not leaving without Bella." Edward growled out, clearly upset with the direction of the conversation. He was watching Alec like a hawk a murderous look on his face.

"Edward." Alice said in a warning tone. "Let's leave this be for now."

"Clearly Edward you can see what is taking place here, your a mind reader, I am sure you see." Marcus said turning slowly toward him.

"You have to be mistaken, she is my mate and I won't leave without her." Edward said with a bit less anger.

Bella was watching the interaction confused and worried. She was still behind Alec, she had to look around him to see what was going on.

"Edward, you should listen to them. Maybe they won't kill me yet and I will be here when you come with the family." Bella said trying to convince him to just go before he got hurt. Alec started a low growl rather statement which just fueled her confusion more. Did he want the King's to kill Edward?

Aro turned to look at Bella with a soft smile. "I am sure you will still be with us when the Cullen clan comes to see us. It would be my pleasure to have you as an honored guest my dear." he said sweetly stepping forward a few steps. Although he stopped when Alec shifted to block Bella from Aro. Aro raised an eyebrow at Alec, "You better watch yourself young Alec, remember who is in charge here." he stated before turning. "Demitri, Felix, please escort Alice and Edward out. Make sure they make it to where they need to be to head home." Aro said in a no nonsense way as he turned and made his way back to his throne. Edward was a struggle to get to go, but Alice was helping him. She must have been talking to him silently, because Edward would either motion with his head or grunt out a random word on the way out of the room.

The Kings sat back down on their thrones as Alice looked over her shoulder before leaving. "Good bye Bella, see you soon. Be happy, you deserve it." she said a bit sadly before the door shut and Bella was alone. Well not really alone, but she didn't know anyone here. A small sob left her mouth and she was enveloped in Alec's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the favorites and the reviews, I can not even begin to tell you how much that means to me. I am so nervous about my writing style so I am glad you are enjoying this so far. Please feel free to let me know what you think good or bad, I am listening and would love to know how to improve.

As you know I do not own Twilight or the characters within, but the story is my own. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

Bella was laying down on a queen size 4 poster bed crying. After a short exchange between Alec and the Kings, Alec brought Bella to her new room down the hall from his. Alec was concerned for Bella, but he let her have some space, he didn't want to overwhelm her. He knew she had a lot to come to terms with. His parting words to her before leaving her were, "Bella, I am only a small shout away. I will hear you and I will come. Please know I'm sorry for these circumstances, but I think it won't be so bad." He walked down to the recreation room and saw Jane sitting on the large sofa watching the news. Alec sat down next to his sister to think about what now had to be done.

"I am sure you can find someone more appropriate for you, let me kill that weak human. She is not good enough for you Alec, I don't like this." Jane said still fixated on the television.

Alec growled deep in his chest, "Jane, do not even begin to entertain the thoughts of killing my mate. I have waited a long time for her and just because she is human now does not mean she is staying that way. You know she will be turned and she obviously has a strong power to be able to block us as a human, Aro will never allow her to be killed." Alec shifted to look at his sister. "Look I know you are not happy, I understand that Bella made you angry. You have met one of the only people to not be affected by you and she is human. Give it time sister and I think that you can get along with her, please for me." Alec said almost begging his sister to understand.

Jane turned from the tv looking pissed, "You do not truly understand Alec. but yes I will give it time. Do not expect me to be her friend or to cater to her, I do not like her and that is that." Jane said barely keeping a growl from her voice.

Alec let a soft smile turn his face up, "Thank you Jane, you know I love you very much and this is important to me. I will of course honor your wishes and keep Bella out of your way." he said happily. He moved over and gave Jane a quick tight hug. "You are the best sister anyone could ask for." he whispered into her ear before standing up.

Jane's face transformed from a look of anger to a small smirk on lips. "I know I am." she said cockily. She turned to look at him, "You are the best brother I could ever ask for and of course the only one I have, so that might have something to do with it." she let out a soft giggle. "I love you as well Alec." she added on quickly before turning back to the news dismissing him.

Alec was going to head out into the hallway to just wander around when he stopped short before the doorway as Felix walked in. "Alec man, I can't believe that girl is your mate! She smells so good and she is really cute, but so stupid. What are you going to do about her?" he asked clearly amused at the situation.

Alec did not even have a chance to respond before Felix was twisted in an awkward position screaming in agonizing pain. Alec's head whipped toward his sister in a questioning way and he saw her staring hard at Felix her face twisted up into a sadistic grin. "Do not make the situation my brother is your joke. This does not concern you and I believe you should learn to mind your own business." she sneered at Felix.

"Okay Jane I believe he has received your message." Alec said with a mixture of amusement and aggravation. He could fight his own battles, why did his sister always feel the need to interfere. Jane looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then she shrugged and let Feix go.

"What the hell Jane!" Felix yelled out clearly upset. Alec walked around Felix, who was still on the floor on his hands and knees, and out the door into the hallway. He turned and headed toward his room when he heard his name. He stopped and listened and he heard his name said again softly, only one person could belong to that voice. He ran quickly to the door and knocked, waiting for her answer.

"Alec is that you?" Bella said softly fear lacing her voice.

"Yes Bella, it's me. Can I come in?" Alec said calmly. He did not want to do anything that would jeopardize her reaching out to him.

"Please, come on in." Bella said sounding a little more sure of herself. "I wanted to talk with you." she added.

Alec opened the door and peek around it to see her sitting in the middle of the bed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked up near the end of the bed and stopped, he wasn't sure how close she was comfortable with him being. "How can I help you?" he asked her formally feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well," Bella started biting her lip, "What is going to happen now? I understand that I need to stay here but I need to finish my senior year. And my dad is Chief of Police at home, what is he going to do if I disappear? I want to finish school and graduate with my classmates and I want to say goodbye to my dad. Please I beg you Alec to understand how important these things are to me." she pleaded with him, hoping he would understand and help her.

"I understand your concerns and these are things that I think we can talk to the Kings about. We can work through this, I don't think your requests are too unreasonable." Alec said smiling sweetly at her. 'She is so beautiful and passionate, she is perfect!' he thought.

"Oh thank you Alec, you have no idea how much this means to me. I knew that someday I wanted to become a vampire, although this was not the path I saw myself traveling down." Bella said moving to the edge of the bed. "So is there any way I can get something to eat? I did not know if you had human food here, but I am getting kind of hungry." she said blushing a deep red.

"Of course Bella, let me run to the kitchen and see what I can get you. Any requests?" Alec said with a bit of a chuckle. Of course they had a kitchen and even a chef, they had human staff.

"I am not really super picky, maybe a sandwich or something and a glass of juice or milk." she said with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure." Alec said with bow. "I will be back soon." he said with a smile and he took off for the kitchen.

Bella sat back on her bed with a blush and a smile. Alec really was sweet and considerate, things could be worse for her. She was given a huge room, a walk in closet, the biggest bathroom she had ever seen, and so far treated well. This was not the awful cruel Volturi the Cullens had made her believe they were. Her life was never normal, something crazy always seemed to mess up the way things were going. Let's see what her life had in-store for her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own Twilight or any of the characters within, unfortunately. One can dream right! Sorry this took so long, I had some trouble getting through some parts and work has been crazy busy, left me less time to write. I hope you enjoy, please let me know if you do :) Want to keep you happy guys!

 **Chapter 4**

The rest of the day and evening were uneventful, Bella spent the time adjusting to her room and getting to know Alec. The next morning Bella woke up, showered, got dressed into a knee length black dress, and was on her way to meet with the Kings. Alec and Felix were leading Bella to the Kings study to discuss what would happen with her now. Bella was nervous and had so much she wanted to say, but was unsure how to do it without making the Kings angry. As they reached the door to the study Felix turned and smiled at Bella, "If you need someone to hold your hand in there Bella, I would be more than willing."

Before Bella could reply, a deep growl came from Alec. "I do not think so, Felix. You will keep your hands to yourself." Alec said fiercely, causing Bella to smile a little bit.

Before Alec could reach to open the door it swung open and a smiling Aro stood on the other side. "Well good morning Isabella!" Aro said cheerfully smiling wide. "How was your evening? I trust you were well taken care of." He said looking back and forth between Felix and Alec.

"Hey don't look at me!" Felix said throwing his hands up, "Alec said I couldn't go near Bella and I did not think it was fair. So he threatened me and I stayed away."

Bella looked at Alec shocked and saw him look a bit ashamed. "Well Felix seemed a bit too eager to spend time with Isabella and I did not want her to feel overwhelmed." Alec said defensively, then he followed up his statement speaking vampire quickly, "Plus i wanted time to get to know my mate." He said looking at Aro. Bella was looking between the men confused slightly.

"I had a very nice night. I settled into my bedroom and Alec made sure that I ate. We talked a lot last night, but I am still feeling home sick." Bella said honestly to Aro with sad eyes.

"Well come in my dear and sit and talk with my brothers and I, lets see what we can figure out for you." Aro said stepping aside to let Bella into the room. Marcus and Caius were sitting in large cushioned chairs around a round table. Caius had the most nasty expression on his face and Bella honestly wondered if this vampire ever smiled. Marcus was looking very bored and not interested in this conversation at all. Bella walked over the the chair closest to Marcus and sat down. Of the three Kings, Marcus was the only one that did not make Bella feel uncomfortable. Marcus glanced over at Bella and gave her a small smile and Bella was a bit taken aback, he was kind of handsome looking when he smiled. She found herself genuinely smiling back at him, which made his smile a bit wider.

"How are you today, child?" Marcus found himself asking Bella.

"Um, well, I am alright." Bella answered back, tripping over her words, sounding like an idiot.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing considering the position you have been thrown into." Marcus said softly to Bella.

Caius sat there glaring at Bella clearing not happy with this little conversation. "Can we just get on with this? Take her somewhere and change her or kill her and be done with this.' Caius said dismissively, waving his hand in Bella's direction. A loud snarl sounded through the room, Alec stood crouched looking at Caius clearly pissed at his statement.

"Now now brother, let's do this civilly and talk this out. We know that Isabella will be changed, we just need to figure out when." Aro said to Caius sitting down and folding his hands together.

"Caius you know killing her is not an option, please stop your sniveling." Marcus said to his brother, clearly unimpressed with the outburst. Alec stood from his crouch and leaned against the wall feeling better.

"Well said!" Aro said to Marcus smiling, surprised by Marcus's words. Caius scowled and leaned back in his chair steaming. "Now let us talk dear Isabella. We need to discuss your change." Aro said turning toward Bella.

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about that. I have a request please." Bella said nervously biting her lip.

"Ah, I see you have thinking a lot on this dear. Let us hear what you propose and we will discuss it." Aro said smiling wide impressed with this human.

Bella blushed deeply and started fidgeting in her seat, her heart sped up, so was so nervous. Alec was at her side in a flash and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Bella shivered from his touch and it wasn't really because his hand was cold, she also felt herself calming down. "Okay, so obviously I want to be changed, I have wanted that for awhile now. It just feels right, I have never felt comfortable in my own skin. There are things I need though before I am changed, please!' Bella said pleading with the King's.

"Well go on girl, just get on with it. We have actual things we need to do today." Caius snapped at Bella.

"Wow cranky." Bella mumbled under hear breath not thinking that Caius would hear her. Caius growled in Bella's direction and she shrank into her seat. Alec answered the growl back with his own to Caius.

"Now now that's enough of that. Alec remember your place. Caius stop being an ass to Bella she has done nothing to you. Well other then be honest." Aro smiled as he finished his statement. Caius and Alec looked mutually scolded but Caius was still visibly angry. "Go on dear finish what you were saying."

Bella took a deep breath and looked around at everyone before continuing what she wanted to say. "I would like to go home…"

"NO!" Bella was cut off by Caius yelling and standing up looking at her with pure anger radiating from him.

"SIT!" Ordered Aro looking at his brother clearly annoyed with his outburst. Caius growled at Aro as he sat back down. "Continue." Aro said looking back at a fearful looking Bella.

"So I was hoping to just go home and get my stuff in order, come up with an excuse for my father. Then I would like to finish my senior year via computer and graduate with my class, please. Then I would be more than happy to be changed and become part of the Volturi." Bella finished off looking at Aro worriedly.

"Are you crazy girl? We can not allow you to leave, you know too much and you might run." Caius roared out.

"Enough!" Aro roared standing and facing Caius. "We will discuss this rationally Brother. Stop being an ass." Aro squared off against Caius clearly done with his theatrics. Caius sat down without a word staring daggers at Aro. "Now Isabella let us discuss this idea of yours." He said turning to look at Bella. "I am concerned about some of the things you are suggesting." he said with a slight frown. "Going home might pose a danger to you and a risk for us. We can't let you do that alone. Also what do you expect to tell your father about this?" he said sitting down thinking about how this would work. He didn't want to necessarily deny her request, but it held risks and he can't have that.

"I don't have to go alone, you can send someone with me. I am not sure maybe a foreign exchange thing. That I'm unsure on to be honest." Bella said frowning. "Well actually to be honest I am 18 so I could just tell Charlie I am moving here because an opportunity arose. I will just keep in touch with him for now so he doesn't worry and he knows that I am doing okay with school and stuff." she finished off with a smile looking around at everyone.

"Isabella he can not know about who we are." Aro said seriously. "Also when you become a vampire you won't be able to see him or talk to him anymore." he said a bit more softly, realizing this might be difficult for her.

"I realize that, I just was hoping to make this as easy for Charlie as possible. I would like him to attend my graduation, will you allow him to be im my life until then, please?" Bella asked Aro, pleading with him with her eyes.

Aro turned and looked at Marcus, Marcus reached out his hand to touch Aro's hand. Aro then turned back to Bella without a glance at Caius, "Alright my dear, we can work with this. Make sure though you also can prepare yourself for when you have to cut ties." Aro said to hear leaning forward and gently touching her hand.

Bella looked at his hand and then at him, trying not to jerk her hand away but she knew it twitched. "I will." she said to him a bit surprised.

"Alright then, let's make plans to get this done." Aro said taking his hand back and leaning back in his chair. "Marcus why don't you make the call to Forks High and get Isabella all set to finish her classes via computer. Alec you should get Isabella set up with what she needs to accomplish her schooling and such. Also please make arrangements for Demetri, Felix, Jane, and you to take Isabella home to get her belongings." Aro said setting everything in motion for Bella.

"I am going to go call my dad." Bella said standing up a bit excitedly. "Thank you for this, you have changed my opinion. Edward was so wrong." she said smiling and looking at everyone.

"You are most welcome, and the Cullens choose to see what they want to see." Marcus said standing up. "Go make your phone call, I will accompany you to your room, while Alec tends to what he needs to. His task is a little bit more important, time wise." he turned looking at Alec, "Go ahead, I will make sure Isabella is alright."

Alec came over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, "I will see you soon." he said before disappearing out the door.

Marcus guided Bella out the door and toward her room, "You think things through, but you don't think about just yourself. You care deeply for those around you, I see your ties to people and they are strong. You are unique Isabella and it is a pleasure to be able to meet someone as caring as you. You remind me a lot of myself and my dear Didyme, I miss her terribly." Marcus said conversing with Bella on her way to her room.

"What happened sir? If you don't mind me asking." Bella said softly and sadly, she could hear and see the hurt Marcus felt.

"Didyme was murdered for ideas and her compassionate nature, it lead her to become a target because she wished to make changes." Marcus said a bit cryptically.

"I am really sorry sir, do you think that spirits of people can be reborn? Maybe someday you will find her again in the form of a new person." Bella said hopefully.

"Well my dear, I am not sure if it is possible. It is a nice thought, but I do not hold out to much hope that it will happen. Also you can call me Marcus, not sir, I would prefer that more." Marcus said as they neared her room.

"Alright I will call you Marcus if you call me Bella." Bella said with a smile as they stopped in front of her door.

"Alright Bella, I am in agreement then. Go call your father dear and someone will come to let you know the plans for your trip home. I will go call your school and get everything set up for you. Do not worry too much, I can be quite persuasive, I just know it will all work out." Marcus said opening the door for Bella.

"Thank you Marcus for everything, I will see you soon." Bella said as she walked into her room. Marcus closed the door saying "Your welcome." as Bella made her way to her bed. She picked up her cell phone off the side table looking at all the missed calls on texts. She sighed before picking Charlie's number and hitting call, she waited as it rang a few times.

"Bella, is that you! Where are you? What's going on?" Charlie's frantic voice came through the phone.

"Dad it's okay, calm down. I am in Italy right now, an emergency came up and the Cullen's needed my help. It is all worked out, but the most wonderful opportunity came up dad!" Bella said trying to calm Charlie down and trying to sound excited.

"When are you coming home? I can not believe you left to help that family after what they did to you! Bella what were you thinking?" Charlie yelled at Bella.

"Dad please calm down. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I am going to come home soon, but not to stay. I have been given the most amazing opportunity here in Italy, I am going to finish school and graduate with my class dont worry, but I will be her in Italy to do it." Bella said trying to make Charlie see how important this was to her. Her voice was a bit shaky and she hoped he didn't catch it.

"Bella I don't like this, come home. Let's talk about this." Charlie said a bit calmer, but still clearly upset.

"Alright, I am coming home, but I am bringing some friends with me. I will let you know as soon as I do about when I will be coming home, okay dad." Bella said matter of factly, she wanted him to understand how serious she was.

"Bella I don't understand, this is ridiculous." Charlie said angrily.

"Dad I will call you when I know, just know I am safe and happy and I will talk to you soon." Bella half lied to Charlie just to get him off the phone, then the hung up. Bella put her phone down again and just stared at it. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and onto her lap, a sob broke from her mouth, as her hand came up to her mouth she broke down. She curled up on her bed and cried, she cried for her life, she cried for lost family, she cried for losing Edward, she cried for everything. She wanted to be strong, to be brave, but she just couldn't hold it all together. She would make it through this, but it wouldn't be easy, she could put a face on but deep down she was hurting.


End file.
